


Cracked Eggs

by Zuerst



Series: Be Gay, Do Crime [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Mark of Nimueh, F/F, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gay Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Merlin is Living Life, Morgana Just Had Her Gay Awakening, The guards like Merlin already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuerst/pseuds/Zuerst
Summary: Merlin adjusts to Arthur's antics as Uther has a good time.Then an illness spreads through the city. Merlin figures it out quickly.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Be Gay, Do Crime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156001
Kudos: 33





	Cracked Eggs

Merlin set the freshly picked flowers down on the counter. She took out the plants that could be used by Gaius on his work station, then put the rest in a small vase with some water. She then set the vase down in her room and changed into more comfortable clothing. With Arthur, she mostly wore borrowed clothes from Gwen and Morgana. Any other time, she was mostly in the clothes she bought last year before she was a criminal in Cendred’s kingdom.

She exited her room to find Gaius with a pale face. He said, “Merlin, I need your help.”

That was how she found herself towing a pale corpse into the castle, trying to keep it all on the down-low. She ran into Gwen, who inspected her but left with a wave. She then almost ran into Arthur. She carted right past him, kicking the back of his knee as she ran down the hall.

She heard Arthur fall down and yell for the guards. Meanwhile, the guards didn’t move. They simply stared as the blond prince got up and looked around for a perpetrator. He saw nothing. He asked the guards, “Who did it?” They stayed silent. He cursed loudly, “MERLIN!”

Uther sat at his desk, signing paper after paper of things he thought not overly important. He smiled as he heard a yell from his son.

Meanwhile, Merlin entered the Physician's chambers. She pulled the body up. Gaius frowned as he examined all that he could. 

Merlin asked faintly, “Is it a plague?”

Gaius muttered, “No, no.” Merlin watched as the ex-sorcerer came to a conclusion. “It was caused by magic. Nature is not as powerful.”

Merlin gave a thumbs up and retreated to her room. She took out her spell book and looked through healing spells. It wasn’t something she was good at. But, she could technically do a purifying spell. It would knock her out for a few days, she briefly wondered if she’d even bleed due to the effects, but heard Gaius talking to Arthur about the causes. Water was brought up, as it is needed by everyone to survive.

Merlin crawled out of a small window. She wondered why there was a window to her bedroom on one of the lowest floors, but didn’t question it much. She jumped out, causing some passersby to gasp and yelp. She waved, then grinned to the guards who searched for what caused the commotion. Merlin made her way through Camelot.

She was stopped by Gwen. The maid handed her a flower. Merlin almost left her body. “T-thanks.”

Gwen smiled. “I just picked them. Lady Morgana has had some troubling nightmares, and since flowers cheer her up, not that it’s a negative or positive thing, well, I wanted to see her happy.”

“The tonic Gaius had me deliver that first night.”

“Yes. They’ve worsened with time. I’m afraid she might stop talking about them. At least when she speaks of them, I can assure her all is fine.”

Merlin patted Gwen on the arm, trying to seem just friendly. “It’s all good. Hey, do you know where the water supply is?”

Gwen, confused, still led Merlin to where it began. There, they found a cracked egg. Merlin carefully took off her neckerchief and scooped up the pieces. They walked to Gaius’s together. Gwen bid Merlin a good day, and Merlin hoped that all would be well.

Gaius inspected the egg, declaring that a High Priestess named Nimueh was behind it. Merlin nodded along, not having a clue who that was. Gaius then explained that the markings also helped identify what was creating the illness. An Afanc, a creature of dark magic, that was made of two elements. Naturally, the other two elements would counteract it.

Just as she was preparing to leave. Arthur and Morgana came knocking inside. Morgana already had on her fighting attire while Arthur sighed as he walked around in his chainmail. Merlin backed up, looking at them questionably.

“A birdie told me you know how to stop people from dying,” said Morgana.

“That birdie only knew that I might have a theory,” replied the warlock.

Morgana shook her head with a chuckle. “Whatever. Arthur volunteered to slay it. Uther believes that by doing so in front of you, it’d be a great courting. He sounds surprised that you haven’t made your move yet, to be honest.”

Merlin rolled her eyes and passed them both. Arthur turned to Morgana, as if to say “I told you so.” Morgana jerked away.

They entered the dark cavern. Arthur held a torch, then passed it to Morgana. Merlin spoke quietly how the creature was fast and deadly. But with a little bit of magic, the Afanc was defeated. Fire and wind, who knew?

Merlin was about to follow Arthur when Morgana pulled her aside. The secret royal said, “I know your secret, Merlin.”

“Uh, really? I try to be careful about-”

“You actually like Arthur. You just don’t want to fall for him.”

Merlin stepped closer. “That’s not it. I guess I’m thankful you didn’t notice.”

“Didn’t notice what-” Morgana was cut off as Merlin kissed her. The torch dropped out of her hand. When Merlin bit her lip gently as she pulled away, Morgana felt like putty.

They heard Arthur yell, “Hurry up, ladies, we don’t have the time for you to gossip!”

Merlin whispered, “Can’t fall in love with someone who’s a man.” With a turn, she was gone. It took many moments for Morgana to pick up the torch and follow.

“Finally,” exhaled Arthur, “I must tell father all is well.” His gaze scrutinized them. “Are you two okay? Injured?”

“We’re all good,” chirped Merlin.

Morgana straightened herself up. “Ready to go when you are.”

Arthur led them away. When Merlin went to bed that night, she wondered how it was that Morgana didn’t banish her away. Then she realized that maybe the ward wasn’t just the ordinary royal after all. With a woosh, the curtain in her room closed. With a thought, the candles blew out. She looked up to the ceiling, wondering why Nimueh would kill innocent people for no reason.


End file.
